Los Defensores de la Tierra
by Acero 12
Summary: Quinto Spin-Off de la Saga "Un Destino Diferente". Liu Kang apareció en un mundo extraño, donde tendrá que luchar para salvar a sus amigos. En tanto, Magnus cayó en otra parte, donde tendrá que esforzarse si quiere volver a ver a aquellos que ama.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo el último de la primera ronda de Spin-offs (luego haré uno para cada pareja). En fin, espero que les agrade la última parte. Y tranquilos, que esto tiene continuación directa en los capítulos 20 y 21 de Un Destino Diferente.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Los Defensores de la Tierra**

En Tierra 10, un humano de un mundo desconocido había arribado.

Magnus de la Tierra cayó en una región nevosa del lugar. Suponiendo que se encontraba cerca de un polo ártico, el humano buscó abrigo y encontró a un tigre albino, matándolo y usando su piel para cubrirse.

Temblando un poco por el frío, Magnus logró ver a una mujer inconsciente tirada en la nieve, reconociéndola como Jade. El humano se quitó la piel del tigre y se la colocó a ella, buscando un refugio para ambos. Cuando encontró una cueva, él la dejó allí con una fogata que formó a base de leña y una pequeña chispa de trueno; luego buscó a otro animal —encontrando a un oso polar —, le rompió el cuello en un rápido movimiento y se llevó el cadáver para la cueva.

La chica despertó pasado un rato, viendo a un hombre sentado en una roca comiendo un trozo de carne cocida, sorprendiéndole la piel que llevaba encima; él se dio cuenta de esto y le ofreció un pedazo de carne, cosa que ella negó.

—Soy vegetariana.

—Si no comes, morirás, Jade.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — preguntó ella, sin querer comer carne.

—Te conozco de donde vengo. Antes de que preguntes, me llamo Magnus; por cierto, si no quieres carne, te buscaré alguna fruta y/o verdura.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero quédate aquí, por favor — ordenó, saliendo de la cueva.

Pasado un rato, Magnus regresó con algunas bayas del Goji en sus manos. La chica le agradeció y devoró en un santiamén todas las frutas; él, por su parte, comió un poco más de carne y se llenó.

Satisfechos ambos, Magnus le preguntó a Jade como llegó aquí y porque estaba sola e inconsciente.

—Bueno, yo llegué aquí porque me escapaba de Kung Lao y Smoke. No sé si sabes, pero ellos son demonios y tratan de matarme — contó ella, él asintió en silencio —. Estoy sola porque escapé, pero no pude salvar a Johnny Cage.

—¡¿Johnny Cage?! — preguntó el humano, calmándose un poco —. "Seguro debe de ser un Cage viejo de éste mundo" — pensó —. Y dime, Jade, ¿cuántos años tiene? Supongo que unos cincuenta y...

—Se veía como de treinta — lo interrumpió ella.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron como platos. Él supo de quien le estaban hablando: era su amigo Johnny Cage. Él no lo dudó ni un momento y se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado. El humano le dijo a Jade que podría acompañarlo si ella lo deseaba, cosa que accedió.

Ambos caminaron por un tiempo sin cesar, hasta que hubo un silencio sospechoso. El terrestre cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, agudizando su oído y su olfato, sintiendo un olor parecido al del Netherrealm. La morena fue empujada al suelo por Magnus y éste saltó hacia atrás, esquivando un objeto punzante dirigido a estos; luego, vio dos bombas — una de metal y otra de humo —; el hombre pateó la de metal antes que explote lejos, en tanto, recibió la otra en la cara, siendo tomado por la espalda por alguien.

—¡Magnus! — exclamó Jade.

La mujer activó su aura verde, así evitaba que la impactasen proyectiles; Jade usó su bastón, golpeando a Magnus y a quien lo tomaba a la vez. El castaño bufó, pero agradeció; ambos se colocaron en pose de combate al ver a sus oponentes.

—¡Smoke! ¡Kung Lao! ¿Han vuelto por más? — preguntó la chica, chocando un puño con la palma de la otra mano.

—¿Cyrax? ¿Qué demonios hace con ellos? — se cuestionó el humano.

—Cuando Sub-Zero mató al Cyrax de éste mundo, éste descendió como un cyborg al Netherrealm. ¿Por qué te parece extraño?

—En mi mundo, Cyrax es un colega mío. Es de los buenos.

—¡¿Cyrax de los buenos?! ¡¿Qué demonios es tu mundo?!

—No lo sé, pero se ve mejor que ésta pocilga — respondió el humano —. ¡Jade, vete a buscar ayuda! Yo buscaré como derrotarlos.

—¡Yo no voy a...!

Jade cayó inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca de Smoke, Magnus sólo la dejó sentada cerca de un tronco.

—Les agradezco que la hayan callado.

—Lo sé, tampoco la aguantabas — comentó Kung Lao, cosa que Magnus asintió con su cabeza — Bien, ahora podemos combatir.

—¡A PELEAR!

El cyborg y los dos zombis se lanzaron a luchar contra el humano, quien esquivo los golpes del trío con alguna que otra dificultad. Lao arrojó su sombrero, el cual impactó en el cráneo de Smoke. Éste se lo quitó sin dificultades y se lo dio a Kung Lao, quien lo acomodó sobre su cabeza.

Cyrax se agrupó junto a Smoke y Kung Lao; pasado unos minutos — mientras Magnus esperaba cruzado de brazos y golpeando el suelo con uno de sus pies —. Los tres se colocaron en un extremo diferente, rodeando al humano y, usando sus distintas auras —Kung Lao desprendía un aura celeste, Smoke una gris y Cyrax una verde —, atacando a la vez al castaño, quien aguantó los impactos y mantuvo la posición, preguntando que demonios habían hecho.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Esa técnica debió matarte! ¡Mata a todo aquel qué pueda sentir amor por una mujer candente!

—Si ustedes creen que me gusta ése buen pedazo de carne — preguntó, señalando a la inconsciente Jade —, están muy equivocados. Yo amé y perdí; me juré no volver más a amar a una mujer, porque son peligrosas en verdad. Si peleo contra ustedes, no es por ella, sino por mi amigo Johnny Cage.

—¿El qué está capturado? — cuestionó el cyborg, mientras los dos restantes se tapaban la cabeza.

—Gracias por la info, Cyrax. Se te sueltan las palabras igual que al nuestro — comentó el humano, corriendo hacia donde estaba Jade y desapareciendo junto a ella con su tele transportación.

Desaparecidos ambos, los tres zombis se volvieron al Netherrealm, donde Liu Kang y Kitana — junto a unos demonios que trataban de revivir a los guerreros muertos por Jade —. Además, se presentaron ante ellos dos nuevos aliados: Erron Black y Tanya. El primero con unas monedas decidió servirles, mientras la segunda aceptó inmediatamente, pidiendo la cabeza de Rain primero que nada. Sin embargo, los dos atinaron a preguntarse donde estaban Baraka y Mileena.

—Según tengo entendido, Mileena y Baraka no están muertos.

—D'Vorah mató a ambos, emperador — corrigió el ninja gris —, sin embargo, sentí sus presencias en Outworld.

—Todavía no puedo creer que un chiquillo les haya ganado a los tres — espetó el emperador.

—No nos ganó, sólo escapó. Aunque nuestro mejor ataque no le hizo daño — explicó el cyborg —. Debemos conseguir a Sektor para nuestro equipo.

—¿No era qué lo odiabas? — atinó a preguntar Kitana.

—Sí, pero ahora necesitamos hombres y mujeres fuertes. Todo sea por la nueva causa — se inclinó el cyborg, cosa que el resto siguió.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba ése chiquillo?

—Su nombre es Magnus. Dijo que era amigo de Johnny Cage — contó el demonio del sombrero.

Hubo un silencio largo, sin saber que decir. Liu Kang decidió ir con Kitana a la celda de Johnny Cage, el cual estaba encadenado e inconsciente. El emperador le dio dos leves bofetadas, quitándolo del sueño.

—Despierta, que tenemos que hablar — ordenó él.

—¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Liu? ¿Viniste a salvarme?

—Tranquilo, princeso, soy el Emperador del Mal — respondió —. Venía a avisarte que tu amigo Magnus está por aquí. En un rato vendrá a luchar contra nosotros y lo vamos a matar, así ambos se convierten en nuevos esbirros.

—¿Estás loco de remate? — llegó a preguntar el actor —. Magnus no vendría sólo; seguramente vendría con Andrae y Liu Kang.

—¿Andrae? ¿El amigo del qué mató a Erron?

—¿Qué amigo?

—Un calvo que se hace llamar "Dairou".

—Dairou es un gran guerrero; ustedes serán derrotados por ellos cuatro — río el actor —. Si bien lo vencí, Dairou es un oponente muy poderoso. No tendrán oportunidad contra ellos.

—¡Somos más qué ellos, Johnny Cage! ¡Los mataremos a todos! — exclamó Kitana mostrando enojo.

—Princesa...

—¡EMPERATRIZ DEL MAL, ACTOR!

—No me recuerdan en nada a mis amigos. Ellos están vivos y juntos; pelean a nuestro lado y son buenos. Ustedes son dos tipos que se dejaron abrazar por las fuerzas oscuras. Es una lástima por ustedes dos — mencionó el actor, cerrando sus ojos en forma de negación.

—¡DÉJAME MATARLO, AMOR!

—No, Kitana; dejemos que el señor Cage quede sólo aquí. Nosotros lo eliminaremos junto al resto de sus amigos a su debido tiempo.

Los emperadores dieron media vuelta y se fueron, dejando a Johnny Cage sólo. El actor mantenía temple, ya que confiaba en la fuerza y unidad de sus amigos para rescatarlos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Magnus apareció cerca del templo Lin Kuei. El humano tal vez no estaba en su mundo, pero conocía como ir a los lugares que visitó. Él recordó cuando tuvieron que matar a algunos cyborgs para construir a Arbiter y devolverlo a una especie de "humanidad".

—Al menos él y Baraka están a mano — se dijo, mientras colocó a la chica encima de su espalda.

—Tal vez, pero eso no hace que nos llevemos bien — escuchó decir a una voz.

Al darse vuelta, Magnus vio a Baraka, quien se acercó y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos. El tarkatano ordenó salir a los demás, mostrándose Reptile, Aaron, Mileena, Moro, Bi Han y Sareena con ellos. El ver a un viejo amigo y a un familiar suyo, trajo felicidad en el alma del humano, quien reflejó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los siete le preguntaron que hacía allí, Magnus relató como encontró a Jade y que Johnny Cage está atrapado en el Infierno, acto que dejó perplejos a los siete guerreros. El humano les propuso un plan a los siete: que ellos vayan a buscar a Savage y Liu Kang, mientras él dejaba a Jade con Sub-Zero e iba directamente al Netherrealm.

—Magnus — le comentó el saurio —, ellos están en el Netherrealm.

—¿Quiénes? — preguntó.

—Andrae y Dairou. Mi dispositivo los rastreó allá, mientras que Liu Kang se encuentra en otro pedazo de la Tierra y tú estás aquí. Pensamos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era buscarte a ti.

—Kriril, eso fue estúpido. Sabiendo que están en el Infierno y pueden haber potentes enemigos, lo que debieron hacer es ir por ellos, no por mí. Aunque agradezco la intención.

—Mi nombre es Syzoth, Magnus — éste lo miró confundido —, te cuento luego. Tengo un plan: Aaron y Moro se quedan con Magnus; Bi Han buscará a Liu Kang; mientras los demás vamos a buscar a Dairou y Andrae. Sé que no te gusta, pero necesitamos a Sareena con nosotros ahora.

—Oye, yo no dije nada — contestó el ninja —, comprendo la situación y soy maduro. Ya tendré tiempo para estar con ella, ¿no es así, Sareena?

—Es verdad — habló ella —, ahora tenemos que cumplir ésta misión; luego habrá tiempo para Bi Han y para mí. Mejor vámonos ahora. ¿Tú cómo te arreglas, Han?

—Por ahora me quedaré con ellos; creo que lo mejor es buscar juntos a Liu Kang — comentó el ninja.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, separándose en dos caminos. Reptile abrió un portal que dirigía al Netherrealm, con la esperanza de encontrar a Savage, Dairou y Johnny Cage. En tanto, Magnus acordó entrar sólo y que ellos lo esperen a la salida, cosa que accedió el trío.

Al entrar Magnus cargando a Jade al templo Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero pidió saber quien era, a lo que el humano respondió:

—Ella es Jade, está herida y necesita ayuda. Mi amigo Cage le creó un trance que logró romper su hechizo. Tú fuiste un zombi, Kuai Liang, tú sabes lo que es esto. Por favor, ayúdala.

El maestro se sorprendió ante las palabras del joven. ¿Cómo sabía ello? ¿Cómo sabía qué fue un zombi y tuvo que servir al mal? Algo que Kuai Liang no llegaba a comprender. En compensación, el ninja decidió probarlo, trayendo a tres jóvenes dragones de hielo. Éste le explicó a Magnus que debía derrotarlos y luego vería si lo ayudaba o no.

A pesar de maldecirse por no haber dejado entrar a sus amigos, Magnus dejó a Jade recostada en una pared lejana de donde iban a combatir. El humano golpeó a uno de los dragones, el cual mostró una mueca de dolor; el segundo trató de congelarlo, aunque falló por poco.

Magnus concentró una potente bola de trueno, que chocó contra el tercer dragón. A pesar de ello, el humano tenía a las tres bestias frente a él.

Aunque ellos querían salir, Magnus les pidió que no lo hagan, a menos que éste estuviese en grandes aprietos. Bi Han estaba con Moro y Aaron, esperando su momento para aparecer, mientras tanto, el ninja azul prefirió hacer algunas preguntas con respecto a estos.

—Exactamente, ¿quiénes son ustedes a ciencia exacta? — preguntó éste sin tapujos.

—Me hago llamar Aaron desde que dejé atrás el linaje de mis padres. Como Magnus, adopté un falso nombre de hace mucho tiempo. Me hice llamar "Artick" un tiempo, pero me parecía un nombre muy idiota y lo cambié a éste.

—Yo soy Moro. Soy primo de Magnus, Rita y Attom. Mi verdadero nombre es Álvaro. Antes que preguntes, responderé: yo era un humano, pero Shang Tsung me secuestró a mí y a Attom, comenzando a experimentar con nosotros. Yo quedé así — se señaló a sí mismo la bestia.

—¿Y Attom?

—Luciano quedó atrapado en ése traje. Shang Tsung no sé que demonios quiso hacer, pero él no puede remover su traje.

—¿Y cómo hace sus necesidades?

—No lo hace; no puede comer, bebe ni ir al baño, porque no lo necesita, Bi Han.

—Muchachos, creo que podremos entrar a luchar...

La interrupción del vaquero hizo que ninja y bestia viesen la lucha otra vez, notando que Magnus estaba un poco más holgado, pero aún seguía en aprietos.

El muchacho logró derrotar a los dragones golpeándolos con grandes pedazos de metal en las cabezas hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Pero esto era lo de menos, debido a la lucha que iba a avecinarse entre éste y el Gran Maestro Kuai Liang. Bi Han apareció en el campo de batalla, sorprendiendo a Magnus y Kuai Liang.

—¡Maestro, es alguien qué abandonó el clan! - exclamó una chica de cabello celeste.

—No, Frost; él es mi hermano...

—¡¿Qué?!

—No soy tu hermano, pero sí soy el Bi Han de otro universo. Vengo con Magnus y estos dos — señaló a Aaron y Moro —, también vienen conmigo. Queremos que cuides a Jade, así buscamos a Liu Kang.

—Eres diferente a mi hermano Bi Han — comentó —. Te ves más sociable y maduro que él — relató —. Eso es bueno, y por ello los dejaré pasar. Déjenme a Jade aquí — pidió.

Los cuatro agradecieron inmediatamente y Magnus le dejó a Jade al gran maestro Lin Kuei.

Antes de irse, Kuai Liang le pidió a Bi Han que le cuente acerca de su mundo, cosa que el ninja decidió quedarse a hacer, mientras los tres restantes lo esperaban. El Sub-Zero de Tierra 2 entró al templo con el de Tierra 10, entrando a una habitación.

Pasada una hora, Bi Han salió del templo junto a su "hermano", quien le agradeció por el té que le dio, a lo que el otro ninja respondió con otro halago. Completado el cuarteto, caminaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente, para tele transportarse.

—¿Vamos a tele transportarnos? ¿Cómo? — preguntó el ninja.

—Estuve localizando el aura de Liu Kang; la encontré en América del Norte. Sujétense de mí, señores, puede que esto los descalabre un poco.

El humano pidió que se agarren de sus hombros - Aaron y Sub-Zero se colocaron en su hombro derecho, mientras Moro tomó el izquierdo -. Los cuatro desaparecieron en un parpadeo para Sub-Zero, Frost y el resto de los guerreros del Lin Kuei, quienes miraban atónitos al cuarteto. Desaparecidos estos, Frost le preguntó a su maestro quienes eran y que buscaban con exactitud.

—Pequeña Jei Fan, ellos son unos seres de un mundo muy lejano, pero parecido, sólo que con algunas mejoras. Tú y ése muchacho de por allá pueden salir si lo desean — permitió, logrando que la chica se sonrojase un poco.

—¡¿De qué habla, Gran Maestro?! — preguntó ella; éste río y miró al muchacho en cuestión —. Así que es el hijo de Mario — pensó —, es una lástima que no haya podido devolverle su humanidad aquí — lamentó en su mente.

El Gran Maestro llamó a Frost y al muchacho — cuyo nombre era Mirko —, les pidió que busquen y liberen a Reptile en las Bases de las Fuerzas Especiales, al preguntarles ambos el porque debían traicionar a las Fuerzas, éste respondió:

—No estamos traicionándolos, sólo estamos liberando a un inocente.

* * *

Liu Kang estaba en las bases de las Fuerzas Especiales. El campeón de Mortal Kombat llegó a Tierra 10 luego de tener un breve encuentro con un Liu Kang anciano. Éste le contó acerca de como fue su vida, pasándole todos sus recuerdos por medio de la telepatía.

—Ya estoy aquí; ahora, a saber que me ocurrió a mí y a los demás aquí.

El monje entró a la base en sigilo. Como era de esperarse, era exactamente igual a la base de su mundo, así que no tardó en llegar a la súper computadora principal. El monje empezó a teclear, buscando su nombre, apareciendo...

—¡¿Muerto?! — exclamó enfurecido —, ¿qué demonios ocurre aquí?

El campeón comenzó a buscar intensamente a todos sus amigos. Su horror e ira había llegado al máximo al ver que casi todos seguían muertos y sólo Scorpion, Sub-Zero y Jax habían vuelto de la muerte. Acto seguido, el monje se adentró a loa expedientes secretos, encontrando cosas peores, tales como ver una foto de él y Kitana como emperadores del Netherrealm.

—Voy a...

—Si quieres hacer algo, sigue mi consejo y tendrás éxito — relató una voz en su cabeza.

—¿Quién eres? — cuestionó el monje.

—Un amigo; sólo hazme caso.

Liu Kang pensó que éste "amigo" era un ser más allá de sus habilidades. El monje sólo respondió que lo haría y éste agradeció por la colaboración.

La voz le indicó a Liu Kang salir de esa habitación y seguir un camino sin parar, hasta que éste diese una indicación. Al llegar allí, Liu Kang vio una celda destriuda con hielo. Entrando allí, descubrió al Kano de ése mundo muerto, cuyo cuerpo estaba totalmente congelado. El monje lo tocó y éste se desintegró, sin importarle mucho.

Un rato luego, Liu Kang salió del interior de las Fuerzas Especiales, donde vio a dos guerreros hablando sobre dos chicas.

—No lo sé, Jin, ¿por qué no intentas con Cassandra? Pienso que eso de tu caso es algo que se debe al no experimentar con chicas en toda tu vida.

—¿Estás cerrado de mente, acaso? Porque no voy a cambiar lo que soy.

Kang arqueó una ceja, tratando de comprender de que hablaban estos dos humanos raros. El monje pensó que debía irse, y así lo hubiese hecho, de no ser por la aparición de un colega suyo el cual le era familiar.

—¡Magnus! — dijo en voz baja, su amigo le levantó el dedo.

Magnus fue junto a Bi Han, Aaron y Moro. Liu Kang relató que encontró a Kano muerto por la mano helada; Bi Han negó haber participado en ello, pero Liu Kang respondió que sintió auras parecidas a las de Hydro y Frost en el cuerpo de Kano; Magnus le contó que Frost aquí es alumna de Kuai Liang, quien es el Gran Maestro del Lin Kuei.

—Vámonos de éste mundo y volvamos al nuestro — pidió el monje.

—¡Alto ahí! — exclamó uno de los dos muchachos que hablaba —, ¡yo,Takeda de la Tierra se los ordeno!

—¿Takeda? ¿El antiguo Gran Maestro del Shirai Ryu? — preguntó Bi Han.

—¡No! — exclamó —. Yo, el gran Takeda Takahashi soy el mejor guerrero que existe.

—¡Y yo, Kung Jin! También soy un gran guerrero.

El quinteto no prestó mucha atención y siguió hablando sobre los asuntos que quedaban entre sus amigos. El monje del arco y flecha lanzó una flecha cerca de estos, logrando la atención deseada.

—Es de mala educación no escuchar a los mayores.

—Niño, en tu mundo, somos cronológicamente mayores que ustedes por más de veinte años; es más, somos mayores con las edades que tienen. Tú tienes veinte y Takeda tiene dieciocho. ¿Creen qué soy tarado? Me fijé en los archivos de las Fuerzas Especiales. Créanme, los haré caca si me molestan — habló Liu Kang de manera tajante —. Además, que ambos me parecen medio maricas.

—¡Yo soy gay, alien discriminador!

—¿Alien?, ¿en serio es lo mejor qué tienes, joto?

—Así es, Liu Kang alien; yo soy gay — dijo Kung Jin —, y Takeda también lo es — comentó; Takeda sólo lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué Yo no soy gay — negó.

—Claro que sí; te vi en ése club.

—Claro, pasan buena música.

—¿Y cuándo querías ir conmigo al sex shop?

—Era para comprarle un consolador a Cassie.

—¡Pero!, ¡pero!

—Ustedes don me dan miedo y asco — comentó Moro; el resto sólo asintió cruzado de brazos.

—Largo. Ahora — espetó el monje, creando una bola de fuego con su mano.

Takeda y Kung Jin estaban decididos a pelear; Bi Han, Moro, Aaron y Liu Kang se prepararon para luchar también — la bestia le ordenó descansar un poco a Magnus —. Takeda decidió usar sus látigos, los cuales clavó en el cuerpo de Moro, éste gimió de dolor un poco, pero la bestia tomó los látigos y estampó con suma furia al taiwanés.

En tanto, el monje de las flechas luchaba contra el monje dragón, arrojando una potente cantidad de golpes, los cuales Kang esquivaba con poco esfuerzo. Aaron y Bi Han decidieron ayudar a Moro, quien estaba perdiendo el control con arrojar a Takeda contra toda pared o muro que viese.

—Tus habilidades no me impresionan, joven Kung Jin — dijo Liu Kang, mientras esquivaba sin muchas dificultades los golpes que lanzaba su rival.

—¡Cállate! — gritó —, tú maltratabas a Kung Lao, ¡siempre lo has hecho!, ¡mereces qué te dé una paliza! — exclamó éste, dándole un potente puñetazo a la cara.

Liu Kang fue a parar a unos metros de distancia al suelo. El monje dijo basta y se transformó en un dragón, quemando vivo a Kung Jin con una potente llamarada. Luego, tomó a Takeda y lo mordió lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Finalizado esto, se volvió humano de nuevo.

—Me hubiese gustado que lo hayas hecho antes, Liu Kang. Nos ahorrabas un poco de tiempo... — comentó Bi Han.

El monje abrió un portal al Netherrealm, con la determinación de salvar a Johnny Cage. Sus amigos lo siguieron sin titubear, ya que vieron la seriedad de Liu Kang en su rostro, denotando mucha preocupación por Johnny Cage.

Al llegar al Netherrealm, Bi Han, Aaron y Moro se adelantaron a toda costa. Magnus, por su parte, le preguntó a Liu Kang si su preocupación era referida a Cage; el monje asintió y dijo.

—Johnny soportó todas mis tonterías mientras Kung Lao y Kitana estaban muertos. Le traspasé el pecho y él no me odió. Mi debilidad es que toquen a aquellos que amo. Siento mucho cariño por Kitana y Kung Lao, pero eso me alejó de Johnny y Sonya, quienes querían ayudarme y me cerré en mi juicio — comentó con sus ojos cerrados —. Yo quiero salvarlo para devolverle un poco de lo que hizo por mí. Mi alma se sentiría mejor con ello — explicó, caminando con su colega a un ritmo acelerado para llegar con el resto.

* * *

En el Netherrealm, Andrae y Dairou se encontraban caminando por los lares llenos de fuego ardiente y un calor infernal. El humano deseaba que estuviese Sub-Zero para calmar ése calor, mientras el mercenario se encargaba de cuidar a su "amo". El samurái notó esto y le pidió que no sea tan sobreprotector, ya que eran iguales.

El dúo caminó sobre los caminos rocosos del Netherrealm hasta llegar a una zona, donde se cruzaron a Reptile, Baraka, Mileena y Sareena. El samurái sacó sus armas y el mercenario su espada, sin embargo, estos los pararon, explicándoles que eran sus amigos de su universo.

—¿Cómo podemos saber que son de los nuestros y no de éste mundo? — dudó Dairou, sin dejar de mantener la guardia.

—La pregunta real aquí es que haces con Andrae — expresó el saurio.

—Es el verdadero Reptile; nadie sabe mi nombre en éste mundo más que tú y los que sean de mi mundo. Aunque me gustaría saber que hizo el Andrae de éste mundo.

—Ya lo averiguaremos — comentó la híbrida —, ahora, tenemos que apurarnos.

—¿Desde cuándo les preocupa Johnny Cage a ustedes?

—Desde que vivimos en su casa — contó el varón tarkatano —. No perdamos tiempo, Andrae, y vámonos.

Los seis guerreros decidieron seguir las indicaciones de Sareena, quien conocía el Netherrealm a la perfección. Si bien no era su mundo, se manejaba exactamente igual al mismo Netherrealm de Tierra 2. No tardaron mucho en llegar, donde vieron a Kung Lao, Smoke, Cyrax, Kintaro y Tanya vigilando la puerta. Lo extraño de esto era ver al quinteto transformados en una especie de zombis. Reptile les comentó que le recordaban a los muchachos antes de ser devueltos a la vida, cosa que Sareena asintió, ya que convivió un año con estos.

Los cinco hablaban de la futura ejecución de Johnny Cage, cosa que impacientó a los guerreros. Además, mencionaron a Andrae, Magnus y Dairou, cosa que sorprendió a los seis. Estos decidieron ver que hacer y como dividirse a los oponentes, quedando Mileena con Tanya, Sareena con Smoke y Dairou con Cyrax. La discusión recaía entre Reptile y Baraka, quienes querían a Kintaro; al final, Reptile quedó con Kintaro y Baraka contra Kung Lao. Cuando iban a dejar a Savage ir sólo, Dairou se negó rotundamente.

—¡No permitiré qué Andrae vaya sólo!

—Vamos, él se puede cuidar sólo, Dairou — comentó el saurio —. Realmente no sé que le pasa a Dairou — pensó.

—Andrae, ¿me prestas tu bumerán?

—Sí, claro.

El muchacho le dio el arma, objeto que Dairou utilizó para decapitar a Cyrax, alertando al resto de la presencia de intrusos.

—¡A ellos!, ¡mátenlos! — gritó Kung Lao.

—¡DAIROU, AVISA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! — reclamaron los cuatro restantes.

Savage y Dairou se adentraron en el castillo, donde fueron derrotando demonios. El samurái le pidió a su compañero que vaya a ayudar a sus amigos, mientras él buscaba a Johnny Cage. Dairou accedió, dejando sólo al humano.

Savage analizó minuciosamente habitación tras habitación, encontrándose con demonios que debía eliminar con su bumerán o sus espadas. El humano siguió caminando, recorriendo habitaciones y matando bestias, hasta encontrar una donde yacía su amigo encadenado.

—¡Johnny! — exclamó, cortando las cadenas con su espada láser —, ¡maldición, Johnny!, ¿qué te han hecho?

—Nada, sólo lo íbamos a matar... ¡CÓMO A TI!

La voz espectral era de la reina Kitana. Ésta apareció con sus abánicos decidida a matar al samurái y al actor — quien estaba inconsciente —. Éste intentó defenderse, pero pudo ver que Kitana paró en seco y escupió sangre. Sin entender porque, el terrestre veía que la dama vomitó mucha sangre de un momento a otro; ésta cayó de rodillas y luego al suelo. Al mirar arriba, Savage vio que Dairou tenía su espada empuñada en sangre. El humano agradeció, a lo que el mercenario sólo respondió que debían sacar a Cage a toda prisa. Los dos se tele transportaron afuera, donde vieron que Liu Kang, Magnus, Bi Han, Aaron y Moro habían aparecido y derrotado a los cuatro guerreros junto a sus aliados.

—¡Al fin estamos juntos de nuevo! — exclamó Mileena en júbilo.

Los demás asintieron y todos se reunieron al fin. Magnus se llegó a Andrae y ambos se abrazaron; Liu Kang pidió que le den a Johnny Cage, para curarlo y darle algo de sus energías. Al curarlo, el actor despertó y vio a algunos guerreros que no conocía — Aaron y Moro —, Dairou — quien lo saludó de manera agradable — y a sus amigos. Liu Kang sonrío, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, el actor entendió y también sonrío, levantándose.

—¿Qué haremos con el Liu Kang de éste mundo, amigo? — preguntó Cage.

—Él está perdido — explicó —. Estuve tratando de conectar con algo de su humanidad mientras estuve aquí, pero fue en vano. Nos dejará ir porque está sólo y sabe que perderá contra todos nosotros. Hablé con él telepáticamente; aunque dijo que nos matará la próxima vez.

—¡Qué siga soñando ése maricón! — bromeó el actor, todos ríeron y esperaron a que Liu Kang abriese un portal.

Desapareciendo en un portal, el Emperador del Infierno y uno de sus sirvientes tuvieron uan corta discusión sobre el haberlos dejado escapar.

—Emperador, no me pareció correcto dejarlos ir.

—Tranquilo, Kotal; por ahora lo mejor es dejarlos ir. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es rearmar a todos nuestros compañeros de armas y encargarnos de incluir a más gente.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudarlos...

Una voz se presentó ante los dos guerreros. Éste vestía un traje negro de karate con un cinturón rojo y dos guantes de boxeo colgados en su cintura. Además, aparecieron otros dos guerreros: un ninja color ocre, con antebrazos y manos de tierra, ojos sin pupilas, pecho de tierra descubierto y unos pantalones marrón oscuro, con zapatos del mismo color que sus pantalones. El otro de estos tenía una remera de mangas cortas color verde, pantalones negros y alpargatas negras, con ojos puramente verdes y una vincha verde que servía para que su largo cabello negro no le impida ver.

El muchacho de traje verde pronunció unas palabras. Al terminar de pronunciarlas, le pidió al emperador y su lacayo que mirasen a la ventana. Estos así hicieron, viendo que sus esbirros habían vuelto a la vida; al momento, Kitana apareció junto a Stryker, Sindel, Nightwolf y Kabal. El emperador no entendió que ocurrió con exactitud, así que el ninja ocre decidió tomar la palabra.

—Mi nombre es Tremor. Mi amigo Hornbuckle revivió a todos tus guerreros como muestra de que estamos del mismo lado — comentó.

—¡Búsquemos a esos desgraciados entonces! — vociferó Kitana.

—Calma, querida; el Rey habla con los señores sobre negocios — dijo a su esposa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, reviví a tus amigos con una condición — el emperador preguntó y éste respondió —, debes servir a nuestro maestro, Emperador. Él no te quitará nada; es más, les dará todo éste universo a ti y a Kitana.

—¿En serio? — preguntó ansioso.

—Sí; es más, podríamos empezar ahora a sumar guerreros a la marcha — propuso el hechicero.

Liu Kang aceptó y ordenó a todos sus esbirros que se preparasen para la invasión a los mundos. Nimbus propuso invadir primero a la Tierra, ya que era un mundo débil; luego propuso Outworld, cosa que los demás aceptaron sin titubear.

La invasión había comenzado.

* * *

El portal de Liu Kang los dirigió a Outworld de Tierra 10. Liu Kang se mostró enojado, ya que su portal los dirigiría a Tierra 2 y no a ése mismo universo, pero a otro reino. En ése momento, Blaze aparece junto a Li Mei, sonriendo un poco la muchacha.

—Parece que pasaron la prueba y tu pequeña broma funcionó — habló la chica.

—¡¿De qué hablan?!, ¡¿nos han traicionado acaso?! — cuestionó el monje.

—Baja esa mano, Liu Kang — ordenó Blaze, tomando otro tono de voz, uno que el monje shaolin reconoción al instante.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó seriamente.

—Ya que quieres saber... — dijo la chica —..., te lo mostraremos.

La mujer y el guerrero elemental pidieron que todos se alejen un poco. Al alejarse, un haz de luz violeta y otro naranja rodearon a ambos, mostrando unas apariencias diferentes cuando estos haces desaparecieron.

"Li Mei" se veía como una mujer de treinta años, con una musculosa blanca, pantalones negros, cabello negro y ojos verdes. "Blaze", en tanto, había tenido un cambio radical: él no era un guerrero elemental, sino, era como un humano. Era calvo, de tez amarilla, ojos chatos, una tela color naranja que cubría su torso, con pantalones verde oscuro y unas alpargatas negras. Ambos decidieron presentarse en verdad.

—Yo soy Shezade Motomiya, pero me conocen como Shezade de la Tierra.

—Yo soy Rentaro Ming, aunque me llaman Rentaro de la Tierra.

—Ambos somos Dioses Antiguos; y ustedes deberán defender a la Tierra de las garras de Shao Kahn y del mal de ahora en más — mencionaron ambos a la vez.

El equipo entero quedó en silencio. Todos callaron sin comprender que decía. A continuación, Shezade chasqueó sus dedos y aparecieron en su mundo natal junto al resto de sus compañeros de armas y amigos, además de tres hombres y otra mujer.

—Mi nombre es Dominique Marroni, sin embargo me dicen Dom de la Tierra.

—Yo soy Caroline York, aunque me dicen Carol de la Tierra.

—Están hablando con Shaka Zuwert, pero me dicen Shaka de la Tierra.

—Y yo soy Miguel Ángel Bonucci, pero me dicen Miguel Ángel de la Tierra.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? — se preguntó Magnus, mientras veía a los seis colocarse uno al lado del otro en fila horizontal.

— **¡Ustedes son los Dioses Antiguos!** — exclamó un sorprendido Reptile —, ¡ustedes son los verdaderos Dioses Antiguos!

—Parece que alguien lo descubrió. Felicitaciones, Último Sauriano — comentó Dominique.

Sin duda, ésta revelación era extraña. ¿Qué podría pasar de ahora en más?, ¿los ayudarían?, ¿o los matarían? Sin duda, era una pregunta que les carcomía a los guerreros presentes. Ésta pregunta será contestada más pronto de lo que creen.

 _ **Fin... por ahora.**_

* * *

 **Bien, por ahora terminó con la intervención divina. ¿Qué pasará? Tendrás que esperar a que haga y suba el capítulo 20 (invasión) y 21 (intervención divina).**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: No duden en pedir sobre que personaje desean un spin-off. Recuerden que la próxima tanda es parejas románticas. Aunque ya prometí un Spin-off de Kabal, así que de ése se olvidan xD.**


End file.
